


Diversionary Tactics (or Porn)

by fictionalcandie



Series: Idol University [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dropping Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timestamp set at the beginning of Kris and Adam's sophomore year of college. (Look they have a lot of sex, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversionary Tactics (or Porn)

Kris is not surprised when Adam corners him in the living room, wearing the sucking-lemons face he only pulls out when he's nervous about stuff, and pushes him down onto the couch, perching on the edge of the coffee table in front of Kris like he thinks he's some kind of parakeet or something.

He's pretty surprised after Adam starts talking, though, because he'd been expecting something about a Halloween party and would Kris please let him host one, but what comes out instead when he opens his mouth is, "Baby, you won't break up with me if I leave, right?"

Kris gapes at him.

Adam keeps talking. "I mean, I know you probably think it's a _terrible_ idea — my mom does, too — but, baby, seriously, I—"

" _You're leaving me_?" Kris blurts, and his voice may not be inaudibly quiet, but it's reaching a higher register that normally Adam is the only member of their relationship who can hit. He's— Well. 

Look, he's a little startled. (Just this morning, Adam had been pushing their breakfast dishes off the coffee table he's sitting on now and laying Kris out over it, tugging off his sleep pants and mouthing across his chest and pressing him down against the wood and crooning at him —

"... baby, I love you so much, you have no idea — fuck, your skin tastes so good, want to lick you all day — God, you're so fucking hot like this, all spread out and panting for me, want to fuck you so bad, right _now_ , please, baby, can I — probably still all slick and loose from earlier — baby, Kris, please, want you, Kris..."

— and crawling on top of him, and the sex was usually really awesome, yeah, but it'd been _extra_ awesome this morning, and Kris had only suggested that Adam be the one to load the dishwasher this time, so. Not the usual reaction.) Okay?

Adam is gaping right back at him, his eyes all huge and blue and genuinely shocked.

" _What_?" he exclaims. "Where did you get— Baby, you are stuck with me until the cows come home. And even then, since we don't _have_ any cows and any showing up at our home would be ridiculous and borderline sign-of-the-apocalypse, it'd probably take a crowbar and an entire herd of wild horses, and— No, seriously, Kristopher, what the hell?"

Kris blinks at him. "... you just said you wanted to leave?"

"Leave _Idol_ , baby." Adam sighs and shakes his head, probably at Kris. "I want to drop out of college."

—

It's not that Kris doesn't trust Adam judgment.

It's just that, well, Kris totally doesn't trust Adam's judgment.

The man dated a _girl_ and actually, like, had sex with her, and he kept on insisting he was straight for almost a year after he met and was living with Kris, who is (ask anyone) totally Adam's type. And also (ask Adam) the love of Adam's life.

Kris can probably be forgiven for being just a bit skeptical.

"Okay," he says, as they're getting ready for bed that night, stalling Adam's hand reaching for the lube by dint of curling his own fingers around Adam's wrist. "You really want to?"

Adam arches an eyebrow. He glances down his own naked torso to his cock, thick and red and hard, rubbing against Kris's hip. "Uh," he replies, "Yeah, I'm... pretty sure?"

"Really want to _drop out_ ," Kris clarifies, blushing. He ruts up against Adam at the same time, because he totally followed Adam's gaze when he looked down, and seriously, Adam's dick is just that hot. Also, yeah, _he_ definitely really _wants to_ , too.

Adam takes a moment to process that (and also to break out of Kris's grip and grab the lube after all). "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Um," says Kris, losing his train of thought for a second, because Adam somehow has the lube open and his fingers covered already, and his other hand is pulling Kris's legs wider apart while the slick tip of one finger is already tracing over Kris's hole, and, um— Oh, right, _college_. "I want... Uh. Think about it?"

"Think about it?" Adam is grinning. He's also pressing that slick fingertip into Kris, and pulling it out, and pressing it in again, and basically just fucking _teasing_ Kris, and that's totally not fair, because Adam's the one who wants to endanger his future. Kris should totally still be allowed to use his brain.

Kris manages to nod.

The fingertip becomes a whole finger. Then, immediately, two. It's so much, so fast, so good, and not nearly enough.

"A week," Kris adds, starting to pant. "Think... for a week. Then we'll..."

"Talk?" asks Adam, pulling both fingers out and just... _resting_ them against Kris's hole.

It takes Kris a bit, mostly because he's kind of preoccupied trying to buck his hips up and get those fingers back in him, but again, he nods.

"'Kay," says Adam happily, leaning down to kiss Kris at the same time he pushes in with — _fuck_ — three fingers, and there isn't any more talking that night.

—

The subject doesn't get _forgotten_ , exactly, at least not by Kris, but he doesn't bring it up again.

He already knows that he's going to support Adam, no matter if he drops out or not, because Kris freaking _loves_ Adam, and would do anything for him. (Except, like, kill kittens or puppies or something. Or stop eating chicken. But Adam would never ask for any of those, and living with a college drop out? Kris can _handle_ , in comparison.) Leila would _not_ approve, though — and come to think of it, neither would Kris's mom, really — and Kris is still kind of intimidated by her, even if she does think that Kris should elope with her son and join the Lambert clan pretty much _yesterday_. So, he's kind of hoping, just a little, that maybe if he doesn't bring it up, Adam will forget about it.

And maybe pigs will start flying and Kris will wake up married to Katy.

Adam brings it up again exactly a week after the first time. This time, he's not sitting on the coffee table, he's sprawled out on the couch, and he's only wearing sweat pants and that's _still_ more than Kris has on, not to mention that Kris is half asleep and Adam's got him curled up on top of Adam. Basically, Kris is at a distinct disadvantage, and Adam's, like, really clever and sneaky like that, so he probably _planned_ the surprise blow-job that sucked Kris's brains out his cock and left him boneless.

(Also, Adam's cock is totally still hard. Kris can feel it trapped against his stomach, but Adam's acting like it's not a big deal, which means Adam is _definitely_ up to something, because Adam? Does not so much ignore his erections when he's got a naked willing Kris on top of him.)

"About dropping out, baby," Adam starts carefully.

Kris hums acknowledgment. He nuzzles at Adam's chest-freckles and the chest hair Adam pretends he doesn't have.

"Can I?"

"Whatcha gonna do?" asks Kris, because that's the really important part, especially if Adam hasn't already come up with a plan yet. "Instead, I mean. Of college."

Adam pauses, for just a second, before he answers. "You know that club I sing at sometimes?"

"Yeah..."

Fingers card through Kris's hair and trail down his back, toward his hips.

"The owner offered me a steady gig," Adam says. Kris can _feel_ him trying to suppress the smugness. "It'd pay pretty good, too."

"What?" Kris struggles up onto his arms and beams at Adam. "Holy crap, Adam, that's really, really awesome."

Adam smirks back at him. "I know."

"You have to do it," Kris insists firmly. "Seriously."

"So, I can drop out?" asks Adam. He's palming one of Kris's ass cheeks, and he's got fingertips sliding into Kris's crack, so he's _totally_ cheating, but Kris is happy for him and also super proud, so he just nods rapidly several times. And goes in for a few congratulatory-permission kisses.

It's not like _Kris_ really gives a damn about college anyway, either.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/74257.html) or [here on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/73793.html?style=site).


End file.
